The Premiere
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: What CrissColfer shippers were hoping went down behind the scenes of the Glee Live 3D! premiere! CrissColfer/Klaine... includes mini warbler!


Chris moaned into the kiss as Darren pushed his tongue into his best friend and secret boyfriend's mouth. Hearts were racing and hands were roaming as the pair's previous conversation was forgotten.

The couple had been discussing Mark's obvious hint dropping about Chris and Darren's relationship during the morning press junkets. Chris was also reprimanding Darren for playing into the comments, but was forgiven quite quickly when his lips met Chris'.

Suddenly, Darren's phone began ringing. Groaning, Darren pulled his cell phone from his back pocket and looked at the screen.

Mark Salling.

"Hasn't that idiot gotten me into enough trouble today?" Darren joked to Chris before answering the call. "Yes!"

"Whoa! Angry Darren, don't see that too often, am I interrupting something? Perhaps a snog in a certain Chris Colfer's dressing room?" Mark joked.

Darren scoffed. "Shut up. What do you want?"

"Geeze, I'm just trying to be helpful. The car's out front to take us to the premiere."

Darren paused with a confused expression. The car? It wasn't supposed to be coming for another hour.

"What?" Chris whispered, taking in Darren facial expression.

"What time is it?"

"Um, five o'clock. And once again, the car is here just as planned." Mark deadpanned.

_Time flies when you're kissing Chris Colfer_, Darren thought. "Uh, okay dude. I'll be down in a couple minutes."

Darren hung up on Mark and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"Do you really have to leave already?" Chris whined, holding onto Darren tighter as if it would keep him in place. Chris wasn't scheduled to leave for another half hour. Something to do with letting the show regulars arrive last with a grand entrance. He didn't really know. He hadn't been paying attention when he received the phone call earlier in the day.

Darren sighed, "Yeah, I do." Darren pecked Chris' lips one last time and straightened out his suit. "Am I good to go?"

Chris bit his lip, "Sometimes I think you forget that my fashion sense isn't quite up to par with Kurt's, but if you mean do you look like you haven't just walked away from a wild night of sex, then yeah. You're good!"

Darren laughed at his sarcastic boyfriend. "Alright, well, you better get ready and I'll see you in a bit."

Chris pulled Darren in for one last kiss before whispering, "I love you" against his lips.

"I love you too," Darren responded with a grin before departing Chris' dressing room.

Darren quickly made his way out of the building and into the awaiting car that held Mark and Kevin.

"So how's Chris?" Mark teased.

"Shut up," Darren sing-songed as if the teasing didn't phase him, but the blush creeping up his neck said otherwise.

Mark and Kevin laughed at their friend and the rest of the ride to the red carpet was otherwise peaceful. That is until the trio stepped out of the car and onto the awaiting carpet lined with fans. The screaming hit them like a brick wall and they all laughed to each other, seemingly getting high off of the fans' energy.

Darren slowly made his way up the carpet signing autographs, taking fan photos and laughing at the Starkid support he received that never ceased to amaze him. Darren also took photo's with other cast members for the media as he crossed paths with his friends.

Darren was signing a pair of pink sunglasses when the screams that were threatening to burst his eardrums hit an all time high. Darren looked down the length of the carpet as Lea, Corey and Chris emerged from the last car. Darren had reached the end of the carpet when he saw his boyfriend step onto it.

Darren decided to make the walk back to the beginning of the carpet to see his boyfriend and other cast mates that he had yet to see on the carpet. He noticed Chris with Sarah posing for some pictures and laughed at the memory of Chris telling him that he was going to bring Sarah as a date since Darren technically already had an invite and they were keeping their relationship very low-key for a while.

As Darren continued walking he felt a slight tug on his pant leg. Darren looked down, and directly into the face of Kellen, his little Warbler friend. Darren smiled before squatting down to the same level as Kellen.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hi Darren!" Kellen answered with as much enthusiasm as Darren.

Fan screams got louder as this exchange occurred, catching the attention of one Chris Colfer. Chris, puzzled, looked down the carpet to where most of the "aw-ing" fans seemed to be looking. Standing, or well crouching, in the middle of the red carpet was his boyfriend and the mini Warbler.

Chris smiled fondly as Darren gave Kellen a bear hug before lifting him onto his shoulders and asking Kellen's mom if it would be okay for Darren to take him down the carpet with him. Apparently Kellen's mother had agreed because Darren was now quickly approaching Chris who was posing for photos with Lea, Corey, Jenna and Kevin.

"Hey guys," Darren greeted. "Kellen and I decided to come say Hi"

Darren let Kellen down from his shoulders before his ran towards Chris and hugged the only part of Chris he could reach, his knees.

"Hi, Chris!"

"Hey Kellen!" Chris smiled, squatting in front of his little friend much like Darren had. "What are you two crazy Warblers up to?"

Kellen giggled, "Me and Darren are going on an adventure down the red carpet!"

"An adventure! That sounds exciting!" Chris smiled eying Darren quickly.

Darren smiled, watching the two interact.

"Darren!"

Darren turned around at the sound of his name being shouted by his mother.

"Hey Mom," was all Darren managed to get out before being engulfed in a hug.

"Oh, honey, I'm so proud of you! This is all so exciting!" Mrs. Criss exclaimed with a tear in her eye.

"Hey, Son," Darren's father added with a small smile at his wife's antics.

"Hi Dad"

"Oh, Chris! Dear," Mrs. Criss suddenly exclaimed pushing her son aside softly.

"Hi, Mrs. Criss!" Chris smiled standing up properly, taking Kellen's hand, and leading him towards the Criss' since it wasn't a great idea to leave a small child unattended.

"Well, don't I feel loved." Darren mused to his father watching as his mother and boyfriend hugged and began talking animatedly.

Kellen wandered over towards Darren and looked up at him with a smile. Darren leant down knowing what the little boy wanted and scooped him up, resting the boy on his hip.

"Dad this is Kellen!"

"Hi!" the toddler waved excitedly.

"Hello the Kellen, I'm Darren's dad."

"Cool," he answered happily. Darren and his father laughed at the small child. "Darren, I'm hungry. When is the movie going to start? I want to get some popcorn and candy!"

"It's gunna start super soon buddy! We can go find your Mommy if you'd like and she can take you in and get you something to eat before the movie starts." Darren suggested. Kellen nodded in agreement. "I'll be right back Dad"

Mr. Criss nodded and patted his son on the back before Darren took of with little Kellen clinging to his shoulders in a piggyback ride. Mr. Criss smiled, anticipating the day Darren would have a son of his own.

"Your son has more energy than Kellen probably does," Chris admired now following Mr. Criss' gaze.

"That he does," Mr. Criss agreed.

When Darren had returned to his parents and boyfriend, his mother and father had announced that the sound of screaming fans was getting to them and they were going to head into the theatre. Mrs. Criss hugged both Darren and Chris goodbye and Mr. Criss smiled at them happily.

Once his parents were gone, Darren turned to Chris and smiled fondly. They both wanted nothing more than to just kiss the oxygen out of the other boy's lungs.

"Chris! Darren!"

The media quickly swooped in on the pair and was calling out asking them to pose together. The couple happily obliged and smiled as they leant into one another.

"Okay, it's time for the boys to head into the theatre now!" said a woman with a headset, appearing from nowhere.

Other members of the cast seemed to be being ushered in by other people in a similar fashion.

Once in the theatre a small-unlimited concession stand was set up for the cast and special guests attending the screening.

"Want anything before we head in?" Darren asked, gesturing to the stand. "Perhaps a diet coke?"

"You know me too well," Chris joked, before walking up to the stand and asking for his coke.

"And I'll take a Root Beer, some buttered popcorn, oh, and a pack of red vines!" Darren added.

"You're going to eat all of that during the movie?" Chris laughed.

"Uh, yeah!" Darren smirked back. "And I guess I could share some of it with my wonderful boyfriend if he wants any."

"Very thoughtful of you Dare, he's one lucky guy!" Chris responded cheekily before walking off with his Diet Coke before Darren had his order.

Darren shook his head in amusement and thanked the woman working in the concession stand. He balanced all his food in his arms before making his way into the theatre, which was uncharacteristically bright. People had to find their named seats, and for that to happen, Darren assumed they had to be able to read the signs.

As Darren found his seat he noticed it was next to Mark. Chris was seated a row down and 5 seats to the left of his. Darren groaned.

"Not you again."

Mark grinned wickedly. Darren flopped into his seat dramatically gaining the attention of his boyfriend. Chris looked behind him and smiled at his silly boyfriend.

"Hey keep it down!" Chris called in mock anger as he threw a piece of popcorn off the top of Corey's food towards his grumbling boyfriend.

"Dude!" Corey protested, but Chris ignored him.

"Yo, Frankenteen!" Mark called. Corey looked over at his best friend. "Switch seats with Mr. Grumpy-McHobbit-Pants so he can swap spit with his Lover-Boy"

Darren glared at Mark but gave Corey and appreciative smile as he switched seats with the giant. As Darren plopped into his new seat the lights went down and Darren bounced giddily.

"Calm yourself, puppy!" Chris joked.

"But we're going to be on that giant ass screen in a couple minutes!" Darren exclaimed. "In 3D!"

Chris shook his head. Why was he dating this dork again?

Darren wrapped his arm around Chris comfortingly, pulling him in closer and Chris nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriends neck.

Oh, yeah that's why…

The audience seemed to settle into a hushed silence as the movie progressed, only singing along to the songs, but otherwise listening to the backstage banter that the whole cast missed dearly.

Suddenly, Chris' Single Ladies scene flashed onto the screen. _Oh, god. Here we go_, Chris thought. He watched himself dance in front of the countless backup dancers in what he hoped looked like a seductive way. His face flushed beet red as the scene seemed to drag on forever and the thumping of his embarrassed heartbeat thrummed in his ears.

Chris groaned for what felt like the hundredth time during three minute scene and buried his face into Darren's side, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"Oh, sweetie, you look super sexy. Chill," Darren reassured.

Chris blushed happily and his mind wandered from the movie to what he and Darren could be doing if they were not currently in a theatre filled with their family and friends.

That would have to wait until after the movie, Chris decided cheekily.

**Okay so this is my first fic in a while and I've been trying to write Klaine or CrissColfer but I just did not have any original ideas, until today happened and I was supplied with so much CrissColfer fluff by the Glee actors themselves that this basically just wrote itself. So please review, and I'll be a super happy writer!**


End file.
